The present invention relates to an arrangement for treating objects and particularly printed circuit boards, as well as to a method of treating thereof.
Arrangements and methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They are especially used for manufacture of printed circuits, in accordance with which the printed circuit boards pass through different process steps, such as etching, activation, chemical metallization, galvanic metallization and others, with interposition of washing and drying steps. The treatment is performed generally by means of dipping technique in containers which form mainly a part of the arrangements. The transportation of the objects is performed by means of object supports which transport the flat boards horizontally through the respective treatment solutions.
The disadvantage of the of the known arrangements and methods is that the boards must be as a rule suspended by means of clamping in a manual manner, and after the treatment must be similarly released. Further disadvantages of the known arrangements and methods is that the devices occupy excessive space, and the return to a starting region is performed also in a manual manner or in frame of a round device which occupies excessive space.